Wedding?
by QueenHime
Summary: Sasugay? Sasuke raja tega! LHO KOK AKU? SasuHina oneshoot.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Wedding?

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

.

.

Grup whatapps alumni Konoha Gakuen geger.

Pagi ini mereka dihebohkan dengan kiriman foto dari Naruto.

NaruNmkz sent a picture.

Hampir semua anggota grup membaca kiriman kurang dari setengah jam. Atensi mereka tertuju kepada kiriman Naruto, sebuah foto undangan pernikahan. Yang membuat mereka melotot adalah dua nama yang tertulis di undangan tersebut.

The wedding

Uchiha Sasuke Hyuga Hinata

Konoha Royal Ballroom

AkaSaku: Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?

Inoyy: Sasugay? Really?

NaruNmkz: Yep

InuzukaK: You must be kidding me :D

Inoyy: Ya, setuju sama Kiba.Boongan nih.

AkaSaku: Yeah. Bercanda nih bercanda.

Sai: April mop sudah lewat.

TheRockL: You must be kidding me (2)

ShinoBug: You must be kidding me (3)

ChojiLoveEat: You must be kidding me (4)

NaruNmkz: Chill. Ini seruis

NaruNmkz: *Serius

Shkmr: Apa?

TheRockL: Scroll up, Nanas!

Shkmr: wtf

Shkmr: YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!!!

AkaSaku: Telat

Inoyy: Dasar pemalas

Shkmr: wtf

Shkmr: Tapi kan Sasuke...

AkaSaku: Nah itu yg mau kami tanyakan. Mana sih si kuning itu?

Inoyy: wth forehead!

AkaSaku: Ah, sorry pig :p

NaruNmkz: Chill, guys.. Itu dulu, sekarang ya sekarang.

Sai: Tapi?

NaruNmkz: Ya nggak tapi. Temen seneng kok malah pada susah.

Sai: Hinata itu, Hinata yang itu?

Inoyy: Yang mana sayang?

Sai: Yang itu...

ChojiLoveEat: Yang uhukbohayuhuk

Shkmr: Ah Sai rupanya SSTI ya?

Sai: Ha?

Shkmr: Suami Suami Takut Istri :D

Inoyy: Diam nanas, kuadukan Temari nanti.

Shkmr: wtf

NaruNmkz: Hinata ya Hinata. Hyuga. Temen sekelas kita, yang dulu duduk di depan Sasuke.

ShinoBug: Sebentar, bukannya Hinata sama Neji senpai ya?

AkaSaku: Ya! Foto yang pernah diposting Hinata itu bukannya foto keluarga mereka?

Inoyy: Yang mana?

AkaSaku: Yang itu,yang Hinata gendong anak kecil rambutnya panjang, sebalahan sama Neji senpai.

ChojiLoveEat: Yang di kebun binatang bukan?

AkaSaku: Ya, yang itu.

InuzukaK: Memang itu anaknya?

AkaSaku: Iyalah, orang mirip banget.

ShinoBug: Sebentar, kapan Hinata nikah?

TheRockL: Neji senpai kan sepupunya Hinata.

AkaSaku: Elah, di keluarga mereka kan masih lazim nikah sama saudara sendiri.

Sai: Incest bukan?

AkaSaku: Nggak lah. Kan mereka cuma sepupuan.

InuzukaK: Masa kita nggak diundang?

Inoyy: Lah, kalian sahabatnya masa nggak tau?

ShinoBug: Masa dia lupa?

Shkmr: Biasanya acaranya tertutup.

TheRockL: Okelah kalau mereka nikah, pertanyaannya, NEJI SENPAI KEMANA? MASA CERAI??!

AkaSaku: Nah.

AkaSaku: Naruto kemana? Dia harus menjelaskan.

Inoyy: Naruto!!

Sai: Naruto!! (2)

ChojiLoveEat: Naruto!! (3)

Shkmr: Naruto!! (4)

Shkmr: Kok gue jadi ikutan goblok ya?

InuzukaK: Naruto!! (5)

ShinoBug: Naruto!! (6)

TheRockL: Naruto!!(7)

NaruNmkz: Sebentar, ramen dingin nggak enak.

*

Oke, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa mereka semua heboh hanya karena sebuah undangan pernikahan, padahal nikah itu kan wajar, mari kita kembali ke masa bertahun tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berada di bangku awal kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen, SMA ter-favorit seantero Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata dilihat dari manapun jelas jelas tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Selain karena menyandang nama keluarga yang cukup diperhitungkan di Konoha, mereka juga sangat bertolak belakang.

Yang satu bersurai raven, mencuat melawan gravitasi, yang satu bersurai indigo, panjang, lurus, dan lembut.

Yang satu memiliki iris oniks, sekelam langit malam, yang satu beriris secerah padang lavender di siang hari.

Yang satu dingin, satunya hangat.

Yang satu yin, satu lagi yang.

Persamaan mereka hanyalah: mereka sama sama populer. Sasuke dengan sikap 'cool'nya, Hinata dengan keramahan dan sikap lembutnya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang sama sama rupawan.

Perbedaan lainnya, kalau Hinata beberapa kali berganti pacar -meski begitu dia menolak dijuluki player-, katakan saja senpai berwajah bayi teman sekelas Neji; Sasori -yang sekarang menjadi suami Sakura-, kohai menggemaskan adik ipar Shikamaru; Gaara, sampai sensei yang dalam cuaca apapun selalu menggunakan masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya; Kakashi, dan jangan lupakan nomor satu dari klan Uchiha, paman dari kakak beradik Uchiha; Madara -yang ini murni paksaan dari Hiashi, yah walaupun Madara adalah 30 something-, maka Sasuke sebaliknya, tak terjamah. Walaupun setiap hari selalu ada puluhan surat cinta yang memenuhi lokernya, namun tidak mengubah fikirannya untuk

"Aku ingin menikmati kebebasan."

Yang barusan itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di kantin, bersama Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Tadi itu adalah jawaban Sasuke dari pertanyaan "Kenapa sih nggak punya pacar" dari Naruto. Sasuke menggigit yakisoba miliknya yang tinggal setengah sambil matanya menatap datar Naruto yang melongo.

"Kenapa? Single itu pilihan kan?"

"Y-ya iya sih. Tapi apa kau nggak berniat merasakan romansa masa remaja?"

"Merepotkan."

"Hei, kata siapa? Bahkan Shikamaru yang pemalas saja punya pacar."

"Kenapa bawa bawa aku?" Shikamaru protes.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. Mana ada cewek yang tidak merepotkan? Bahkan cewek seperkasa Sakura dan Temari sekalipun."

"Yah, benar juga sih." Yang ini Shikamaru.

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau Temari merepotkan?" Sai menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ya gitudeh. Tapi diam saja, jangan sampai Temari dengar." Shikamaru menguap malas, lalu menggumam kecil "bisa panjang urusannya." dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"Baiklah,bagaimana dengan Karin? Dia fans nomer satu mu lho."

"Terlalu mencolok, membuat sakit mata."

"Kin? Tayuya? Shizuka?"

"Berisik."

"Yamanaka? OUCH!"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena dijitak Sai yang kembali menopang dagunya, berlagak seolah tak terjadi apa apa.

"Kau memang jahat, Sai.Bagaimana dengan Tenten?"

"Kau mau aku dihajar Neji?" Sasuke mengernyit. Tenten adalah pacar Neji,dan Neji memiliki sabuk karate satu tingkat diatasnya. Naruto nyengir.

"Hinata? Ayolah, Hinata itu dewi bohay, cuma cowok nggak normal yang menolaknya." Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang berwajah datat, Sasuke itu paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang memuji keindahan fisik Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan.. emm.. siapa lagi ya? Ah, Deidara?" Sai melotot, Shikamaru terbangun dan memandangi Naruto, yang dipandangi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka bertiga bergantian memandangi Sasuke yang nampak melamun sambil wajahnya memerah. Padahal diam diam, Sasuke sedang beradu pandang dengan Hinata yang wajahnya juga memerah. Namun naas, perubahan pada wajah Sasuke disalah artikan oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka mengira Sasuke memerah karena sedang membayangkan Deidara, bishounen dari kelas sebelah. Mereka bertiga melotot, Sasuke menoleh, kemudian mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa?"

"Kau gay?" Naruto berbisik. Sasuke yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas hanya bergumam kecil "hm" Atensinya berpusat pada Hinata yang sekarang berdiri dan memberi kode Sasuke untuk keluar dan bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil,namun lagi lagi diartikan sebagai jawaban ya untuk pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto,Shikamaru, dan Sai menatap horor punggung Sasuke. Sai berbisik -yang sebenarnya cukup keras-

"Sasuke gay?"

"Apa? Sasuke gay?" Ino, si ratu gosip yang baru duduk di bangku sebelah bertanya dengan suara keras dan membuat seisi kantin yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening. Seketika bisik bisik dari para gadis yang suratnya selalu berakhir di tempat sampah berdengung seperti sekawanan lebah.

"Gay?"

"Pantas saja."

"Pantas suratku selalu dibuang."

"Pantas saja dia biasa saja ketika bersama Hinata."

"Deidara atau Haku ya?"

Dan rumor pun beredar semakin luas.

Dua hari kemudian, gosip telah menyebar ke seantero Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke yang tidak melihat satupun surat cinta di lokernya pun tak ambil pusing dan hanya tersenyum mendapati kebebasannya.

*

NaruNmkz: Guys.

AkaSaku: Jangan banyak cingcong. Cepat jelaskan!

NaruNmkz: Mulai dari mana?

AkaSaku: Mana saja.

NaruNmkz: Aku bingunh.

NaruNmkz: *Bibunf

NaruNmkz: Ah, shit. Bingung.

TheRockL: Katanya Sasuke gay?

NaruNmkz: Gosip.

Inoyy: Aku dengar sendiri kok!

Inoyy: Tidak mungkin salah dengar, iya kan Sai?

Sai: Dengarkan Naruto dulu sayang.

Shkmr: Ini semua salah Ino.

Inoyy: LHO KOK AKU?????????

NaruNmkz: Chill. Kami yang salah duga sih.

AkaSaku: Maksudmu?

NaruNmkz: Biar jelas, kita tanya saja langsung orangnya.

NaruNmkz: Sebenrat

NaruNmkz: *Sebentar

SasukeU: Ya?

Inoyy: BUKANNYA KAU GAY???? *KEPSLOK JEBOL*

SasukeU: Kata siapa?

AkaSaku: Ino

TheRockL: Ino (2)

InuzukaK: Ino (3)

Inoyy: wtf

ShinoBug: Ino (4)

Shkmr: Ino (5)

ChojiLoveEat: Ino (6)

Sai: Ino (7)

Inoyy: kau ikutan juga Sai?

SasukeU: Gosip. Buktinya aku dengan Hinata.

Inoyy: GIMANA BISA????

SasukeU: Bisa.

SasukeU: Kami backstreet.

AkaSaku: Lalu dengan Sasori? Gaara?

SasukeU: Dia hanya bermain main.

ShinoBug: Berarti kau bukan gay?

SasukeU: I'm straight, and I also like boobs.

TheRockL: Mentang mentang Hinata gede.

SasukeU: Apanyaa?

TheRockL: Ituuuu...

HinataHyuga: Konnichiwa.

SasukeU: Konnichiwa, Hime.

TheRockL: UHUK

Sai: UHUK (2)

Inoyy: UHUK (3)

AkaSaku: UHUK (4)

NaruNmkz: UHUK (5)

ShinoBug: UHUK (6)

Shkmr: UHUK (7)

HinataHyuga: Ada apa ini?

SasukeU: Scroll up.

HinataHyuga: Sebentar...

AkaSaku: Kau benar benar sama Hinata Sas?

SasukeU: Ya.

TheRockL: Neji kemana?

SasukeU: China.

TheRockL: OMG Neji patah hati sampe ke China.

SasukeU: Maksudnya?

TheRockL: Sasuke raja tega!

InuzukaK: Sasuke raja tega! (2)

Inoyy: Sasuke raja tega! (3)

SasukeU: Apasih?

InuzukaK: Gara gara kau Neji senpai pindah ke China.

SasukeU: Kok aku?

Inoyy: Pasti dia patah hati.

Shkmr: Jahat lo Sas, PHO!

SasukeU: PHO dari mananya?

Inoyy: Itu Neji sampai kabur ke China.

Sasuke7: Dia pindah.

AkaSaku: Nah itu! Pasti patah hatinya parah!

SasukeU: Siapa yang patah hati?

AkaSaku: Neji!

SasukeU: Nggak ada ceritanya.

HinataHyuga: Hai,minna. Aku ketawa baca chat kalian. Kangen deh. Kapan ketemu?

Inoyy: Iya terakhir ketemu nikahan Sakura.

AkaSaku: Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

HinataHyuga: Maaf?

Inoyy: Ohiya, lupa.

Inoyy: Hinata, kamu sama Sasuke?

HinataHyuga: Eum, iya?

Inoyy: Sejak kapan?

HinataHyuga: Sejak SMA.

ShinoBug: Kok kami nggak tahu?

SasukeU: Kami backstreet.

HinataHyuga: Kami sebenarnya dijodohkan.

SasukeU: Jangan jujur jujur amat sayang.

HinataHyuga: :)

InuzukaK: Terus mantan mantanmu?

HinataHyuga: Cuma main main kok :)

AkaSaku: Perasaan nggak bisa dibuat mainan Hin.

HinataHyuga: Kan itu sebelum aku sama Sasuke?

Inoyy: Masa?

AkaSaku: Terus kenapa pas nikahanku dan Ino dulu kalian nggak bareng?

HinataHyuga: Oh, itu, gommenne, Sasuke sedang ada pekerjaan. Jarak antara pernikahan kalian kan hanya 2 bulan, sementara Sasuke ada di luar negeri hampir setengah tahun.

Inoyy: Iyasih. Sasuke cuma nitip kado lewat Naruto.

ChojiLoveEat: Terus bukannya kau sama Neji?

HinataHyuga: Apanya?

Sai: Kamu nikah sama Neji kan?

InuzukaK: Kami nggak diundang, jahat.

ShinoBug: Kau sudah melupakan kami ya.

HinataHyuga: Siapa yang menikah?

ShinoBug: Kamu.

HinataHyuga: Aku baru mau menikah sama Sasuke.

AkaSaku: Neji?

Inoyy: Jangan bohong, foto yang kau upload itu membuktikan segalanya.

HinataHyuga: Yang mana?

ChojiLoveEat: Yang dikebun binatang.

Shkmr: Yang kau dan Neji menggendong anak kecil.

HinataHyuga: Oh, itu.

Shkmr: Iya.

HinataHyuga: Itu Hiroki.

TheRockL: Anakmu?

HinataHyuga: Anak Kak Neji dengan Tenten.

Shkmr: Tenten?

HinataHyuga: Iya, teman kita yang pindah di pertengahan kelas dua.

ShinoBug: Yang kaya panda?

HinataHyuga: Iya.

Shkmr: Kapan nikah? Kok kita nggak diundang?

HinataHyuga: Em, itu karena resepsinya di China, jadi nggak mungkin kan mengundang banyak orang.

Inoyy: Iya juga.

AkaSaku: Setidaknya kasih kabar?

SasukeU: Tadinya. Tapi Tenten takut kalau kalian sudah lupa dengannya, secara dia cuma sebentar sekolah di sini.

AkaSaku: Jadi begitu...

AkaSaku: Maaf ya Hin, sudah menuduhmu yang tidak tidak.

Inoyy: Iya Hin, coba kita tahu dari dulu.

TheRockL: Iya Hin.

HinataHyuga: Iya. Nggak papa kok.

SasukeU: Hinata sih jelas pemaaf.

AkaSaku: :D

SasukeU: Nggak minta maaf denganku?

TheRockL: Haha. Peace bro. Kita nggak tahu sih.

SasukeU: Kumaafkan.

HinataHyuga: Kalian datang kan?

TheRockL: Pasti.

Inoyy: Pasti. (2)

Shkmr: Pasti. (3)

Sai: Pasti. (4)

AkaSaku: Pasti. (5)

ChojiLoveEat: Pasti. (6)

ShinoBug: Pasti. (7)

InuzukaK: Pasti. (8)

NaruNmkz: Pasti. (9)

ChojiLoveEat: Ada makanan kan?

HinataHyuga: Banyak :)

Omake

Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Sasuke meng-screen shoot isi percakapan mereka dan mengirimkannya ke Neji yang sekarang berada di China, bersama Tenten dan anak mereka, Hiroki.

"Jelas saja. Hiroki itu Hyuga sekali sih. Nggak ada akunya sedikitpun." Tenten membaca isi percakapan grup dan terkikik.

"Kau mau lagi?" Neji berbisik di telinga Tenten dan menyeringai, kemudian meniup pelan telinga Tenten.

"Mesum!"

End


End file.
